


I know what you need

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (first kiss with e/o), D.A. Laurel and Police Captain Dinah, F/F, First Kiss, Laurel needs a hug, Sexual Tension, and she gets one YAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: dinah shows up at laurel's office and laurel's like why wont u guys just leave me alone and dinah's like i know u don't actually want to be alonei'm not super proud of this one, im just posting it because dinahsiren really needs more content but i do have one in the works that im really excited about! :)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	I know what you need

The door to Laurel's office opened for what must've been the hundredth time that day. She looked up and it was _another_ member of team arrow. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to go on a killing spree if you guys leave me alone for for than five minutes," she told Dinah. "I just want some time without one of you looking over my shoulder," she muttered bitterly.

Dinah considered snapping back, or pointing out all of the reasons they couldn't trust Laurel. It was what she would've done a week ago, before she heard Laurel's heartfelt speech in court.

The easier choice would be to hate Laurel, to distrust her. But weren't they asking Laurel to do the hard thing? The least Dinah could do was return the favor.

So, instead of saying Laurel didn't deserve a moment alone, she said, "That's not what you what."

Laurel looked up, one eyebrow raised in shock and annoyance. "A little bit of trust after all the shit I've done for your team; Yeah why the fuck would I want that?" she asked angrily.

Dinah nodded in understanding and said, "You're right."

Before Laurel could really calm down, Dinah added "What I meant is that I know what you need."

Laurel stood up quickly and crossed around her desk to stand in front of Dinah. She grateful that she was a little taller thanks to the heels she wore as part of her Good Laurel costume.

"What is it that you think I need?" she practically hissed, daring Dinah to say the wrong thing with every aspect of her body language.

Dinah didn't say anything. Instead she wrapped her arms around Laurel, pulling her into a gentle hug.

Laurel froze in terror. Every muscle in her body was tense and quivering with the effort it took to remain completely still; except for her heart which was beating rapidly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, all the anger gone.

Dinah settled her chin on Laurel's shoulder.

"You're not alone," she said.

Laurel was too scared to let her walls down. It could never happen. They were a part of her now.

Every synapse in her brain told her to push Dinah away and try to forget this ever happened, but her body just wouldn't listen.

She felt herself relax just a little.

"Uh, thanks," she said awkwardly.

They separated and Laurel was all too aware of how close they were. And god, Dinah smelled really good and she was just so beautiful.

It wasn't like she hadn't known Dinah was beautiful before, but so close up she was breathtaking. It was like a fog had been lifted.

Her gaze flickered down to Dinah's lips of its own accord and she saw Dinah do the same.

Her heart lifted in anticipation as they leaned in slowly.

Their lips met and it really did feel like fireworks off in her brain. It was one of those things that she never thought she'd understand, that she'd classified as just not for her. She'd always thought it was cheesy and stupid but now she got it and it was _beautiful_.

Dinah pulled away gently, a soft smile on her face.

"I'll leave you alone now," she said, turning away.

Laurel wanted to say, 'I'd rather you didn't,' she wanted to say, 'Please don't go'.

But, they both had work to do and lives to uphold; so instead before she could psych herself out, Laurel said, "Do you maybe want to come over to my apartment later and watch a movie or something?"

She immediately doubted herself and added "If you don't that's totally fine I just-"

Luckily Dinah interrupted before she could completely embarrass herself.

"I'd love to," she said with a smile. Then she was gone.

Laurel collapsed into her chair, unable to contain the wide smile on her face.


End file.
